


4:13 Dream

by twosidesofthesamewar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosidesofthesamewar/pseuds/twosidesofthesamewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We cut out the world, for today it's us and tomorrow, maybe tomorrow it's them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:13 Dream

 

 

We are a slow, lazy type of love, but sweeter and thicker than any honey. The lines on your skin draw me in, and I can't help but trace them as they lead me into shadows and sheets. The sun is warm but, so is your skin. Soft and supple, just like your lips. As I close my eyes and trace my nose down your stomach the temptation of your heat and the closeness of my lips proves to be too much, and all I can do is give in. You breathe deep. But it's a certain type of deep that is content and easy, it delves into my mind and sinks into my bones, leaving me heavy and warm.

Minutes, hours and so many seconds in this bed, and yet we still aren't satisfied. We're not happy with the outside world, and yet the outside world is what we need to live. But for now, we'll be selfish, for it's all we can ask and hope to get. It's understood as I still kiss my thoughts into your skin and your eyes gently close. My hands stretch up and rest on your ribs, my thumbs slowly pushing and expanding against your bones. The sheets slide lower from your hips, and my eyes and lips glide along their way. It's easy, it's us.

Your legs fall open, wider for my frame, the flow of my breath bringing shivers as you quiver in my hold. If only London could see, the greatest piece of art in front of me. They wouldn't know what it took to get you this way. Pliant and smooth. They don't know that I can make you into whatever I want: liquid, solid, mine. Your the paint, I'm the brush. You show the color, I control what's put on display; and what is displayed is more beautiful than what any color could be.

I drag my fingers down your thighs, soft and warm. It being a slow process I take my time, and kiss, lick and gently bite in certain spots. Your chest now goes deeper when you breathe and your head tilts back. Leaning up and over your body I make my way back down, perusing my lips and placing slow kisses back to where I started. Your hands find their place, one gently against my jaw and the other above your head, clutching the cloth. Your thick and waiting.

 A patient flow is in the air as the sun and quiet room bathes in with our moods. I wouldn't ever deny you pleasure, that being the first thought, as my tongue lightly swipes against the head. The second thought, I wouldn't ever want to, and there is no third thought for it was buried along with the outside.

Your legs spread out more, a silent beckoning, your thumb tracing along my jaw. My hands hold loosely onto your hips, fingers somewhat meeting as they rest against your stomach. It's clenching and quivering with lust, and yet these are only the first touches. The beginning.

 I then lick my lips, the warm slickness coating, dragging against the puffy skin. You let out a sigh and take in a quick but quiet breath as I descend upon your cock. The forefinger and thumb you placed upon my jaw shift and lovingly caress as you stretch open and fill up my mouth. Your hot and thick as you pulse against my tongue, still lazy but achingly mad. I can't help wanting to make you breathe a little slower and writhe a little like so, thus I sink down to the hilt and clench my throat around you. Little warbles of words and soft spoken prayers lilt and fall from your mouth, your accent slurred and deep.

Small strays of saliva slip past my lips, settling down as start to pull back up, the wet glide and unstretching of my mouth makes me feel messy and calm. I look back up at you as I press my lips against your slit, sucking and swiping. Your eyes are on mine, watching and taking it all in. Teeth clenching between your bottom lip, ensuring it to be puffy later, but then releasing into a lax shape as my tongue sucks and licks on your underside, the vein rippling with the pulse of blood.

I then break our gaze and slide down your hot flesh once more, adding pressure and strokes to where I know brings you higher, as if the hitch in your breath or hips wasn't a indication.

Taking you all the way down once more and swallowing you, I could feel the signs of you about to come. A slight twitch of your fingers on my cheek, a tight clench of the muscles from your stomach, and a small thrust of you inching deeper past my lips. I confidently pull up, leaving one last swipe of my tongue against your head and suck gingerly, covering the tip.

Your orgasm jars through your body, somewhat catching you off guard, but leaving you slightly lost and paralyzed through its pleasure. The warm stream of come flows through my mouth and down my throat as I take all of what you give, though some seep from my confined lips. Swallowing the remains, I gently lap up the missing pearls, the taste lingering on my tongue.

You guide me up, taking your lips and pressing them against mine. Your tongue almost jealous and possessive as it traces and slowly razes my mouth. Relaxing back into the kiss you relinquish your hold but only before placing gentle kisses upon my swollen lips. Resting within your arms, you give off warmth and tranquility, somewhat lulling me to sleep. Cradling my head, you lay our foreheads together, our puffs of breath mingling.

It's quiet and slow. Our concept of time is gone, as well as our senses.

We cut out the world, for today it's us and tomorrow, maybe tomorrow it's them…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! My writing is a bit wordy or poetry-ish at times, so sorry if that bothers. I did write this awhileeeeeee back so, go figure. 
> 
> xx.


End file.
